Lukas's Journal
Lukas's Journal is a book taken from The White Pumpkin's mansion (when it was blank). Lukas started to write in it, and it is now owned by him (or Slab the Immovable, determinant on the player's actions). Overview Appearance Lukas's journal is a simple brown book with white pages. He uses a feather quill to write in it. Inscription The journal mentions about dimensions The New Order has visited, "feelings", and the adventures The New Order went on in each world. Appearances *In "Access Denied", Lukas writes in his book about the fire world portal, and then once again after Jesse's gang enters Crown Mesa. If Jesse unchips Lukas first, then Lukas will be seen writing in his book in Harper's laboratory. *In "A Journey's End?", when Lukas is eliminated, his book can be seen among the other items he drops. **Later, in the Competitors' Village, Slab has the book and is seen reading it. **If Jesse follows Slab all the way to Hadrian's Palace (thus ignoring Sebastian) and avoids insulting the Gladiators during "The Walls," Slab will give the book back to him/her and then his book can be put in the Order Hall. *In "Hero in Residence", the journal can be seen in the Order Hall when you first start the episode. *In the "Below the Bedrock" teaser, you can see the Journal when "Jesse" walks forward. Trivia *Initially, Lukas says that it's a book about different biomes. **He may be lying, or maybe he is mentioning biomes he wrote about in the journal. *The item's fate is up to the player entirely. The way that Jesse treats Slab determines whether it will be returned to Lukas or remain with Slab. **Calling Slab a "big lug" (regardless of whether Jesse did talk to Sebastian) means he will storm off and not join the rebellion in the final battle, meaning failure to recover Lukas's journal. *Even if the book is returned to Lukas, Jesse can put the book in the Order Hall or have it stay with Lukas. **If Jesse tells Lukas to hold onto the book instead of placing it in the Order Hall (Determinant), he/she will say, "I'm sure you'll have more adventures to put in there." **If Jesse chooses to accept Lukas's request and places the book on a pedestal in the Order Hall, he/she will place it on the pedestal that was previously occupied by the Portal Atlas before realizing it is missing. *According to Lukas, Jesse is the main hero of his book. (Determinant) *When Lukas drops the book upon death, the quill is separate from the book. However, in Minecraft, the quill and the book are one item. *Lukas is seen using his right hand to write in his book, which implies that he is right-handed. * If the journal is retrieved, Lukas will ask Jesse for an end sentence. Jesse can choose either of the 4 choices (This choice must be made and is ''not ''timed): ** "Greatest hero ever." (Lukas will call it rather grandiose) ** "And so evil was vanquished." (Lukas will call it rather grandiose) ** "Impossible without friends." ("You know something? I really like that.") ** "We all returned home safe." ("Nice and simple. I like it.") Gallery Mcsm slab-the-gladiator.png|Slab holding Lukas's Journal. Screenshot-Original - Kopya.png|Lukas writing in his journal in the Portal Hallway/Network. Lucas writing in his book.jpeg|Lukas writing in his journal at Crown Mesa. Horizon33 15-11-2016 41-9-15.jpg|Lukas in the Portal Network with his journal. Capture d’écran 2017-12-03 à 13.48.30.png|Lukas's Journal in Season 2 Capture d’écran 2017-12-03 à 13.50.43.png|Lukas writing for Founding Day. Category:Items Category:Determinant Items Category:Articles with Unofficial Names Category:Books